Mistletoe Gardens
by Alexander The God
Summary: (Warnings: Fluff) AU SanosukeKenshin story... that means it's yaoi... don't read if you don't like! Sanosuke and Kenshin are roommates in college! Now that's scary!


*****

(Rated R because I don't want to have my story booted... I don't like that... so I'm being safe...)

*Clears throat *

Hello and welcome! This is the first Rurouni Kenshin story I have posted (Actually it's the only story)... and it's Yaoi. Alright, alright, stop drooling fangirls (Or boys)! Sheesh... 

It's a Christmas story... even though there is little to do with it until the end... you can hit me if you want... a friend of mine did when he read it... Oh well, have fun and enjoy. Drop a review in the box if you want... I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

My writing is horrendous. I need tips. T.T

Not only that... but I'm a sap...

(Pairing if you didn't read the summary: Sanosuke/Kenshin)

*****

Mistletoe Gardens

"Sano! Put me down!" The short man slapped his friend on the back out of frustration.

"No can do, Kenshin, you're eating today. I'm making sure of that. You can write all you want later." The tall man smiled as his roommate groaned in sheer annoyance. Kenshin would make such a sweet writer- and Sanosuke, loving literature, would read every book the man published, and perhaps some he wouldn't.

"You jerk! You're taking advantage of my size!" Kenshin was normally calm and collected, but high stress always made him rather frazzled and out of character.

"It's not my fault you're such a small guy... Hm." Sanosuke's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"What?" Kenshin asked, a bit of fear striking his voice.

"Oh, just thought of something."

"_What?" Kenshin insisted, a bit more demanding than he intended._

"Met a small guy once, but he made up for it in the equipment he carried... I was wondering if you were the same." Sanosuke said plainly, walking down the hall casually and holding his 'roomie' over his shoulder.

"Oro!" Kenshin had known Sanosuke was homosexual since the first day he'd met him, but still wasn't accustomed to the comments and thoughts the boy had. He shook his head, groaning sarcastically as he was carried off.

"Relax, Kenshin, once you've had something to eat you'll feel better."

"Promise?" He asked innocently, smiling softly.

"Promise."

~~~~~

Kenshin hurried along the halls at a jog. He wanted to see Sanosuke and tell him how they faired on their tests. All the studying they did together paid off. He had earned a 98 percent, and Sanosuke a well deserved 96. His friend would be glad to hear the news, and he would be glad to share it. And of course, Sanosuke was right, and kept his promise. He did feel better after he had food in his empty stomach. Sanosuke always came through for him! It seemed the brown haired man was always taking care of him. Sanosuke never lied to him, didn't use foul language, was there to help him with stress and hard times, and even comforted him. That was what a great friend was...

His pace increased as he traveled down the carpeted ramps of his path and hopped twice on one leg to make a corner and regain lost balance. Why did they put ramps right before a turn? It was a little dangerous if you thought about-

Kenshin brought his eyes up with a bit of shock as he hit a stubborn object. He bounced off as if he were a pebbled being flicked at a brick wall, and fell to the floor with a soft exhale of breath. His body made a light thud, for he was only 107 pounds, and his head spun from the blow it had taken. Underneath that thin carpet happened to be old tiles. Five years ago most of the college flooring was made of tiles instead of carpet; Kenshin wasn't too fond of those tiles at the moment.

What had he run into?

The laughing that rose soon after gave him his answer. A group of boys...

"A little clumsy there. What are you doing in the men's dorm all by yourself?" The question had risen from the throat of a senior, a male who was at least 5 inches taller than him. What did he mean what was he doing here? He lived here!

Kenshin lifted his head and revealed the face. A throbbing formed at the base of his skull as he gathered the details. Short blonde hair, a toothy smirk, one tiny earring embedded in the left lobe, a college jacket, and blue eyes. He wasn't an attractive boy... and those forked eyebrows signified mischief.

"Hey, look at this! The kid's male! Ha!" The senior lifted Kenshin's weight-lacking body up by his dark blue shirt and brought him in nose to nose range. Kenshin swallowed. His head still hadn't recovered and as proof of it the boy before him was slightly fuzzy.

More laughter rose.

"Long red hair, tiny frame, and curved face... sounds like the physical traits a woman would have. If you had been wearing a stuffed bra I would have been completely fooled."

What! How could he mistake him for a woman? That was ridiculous!

The light haired jock deepened his smirk and pushed the shocked man into the right side of the hallway and called his group over.

"Take a look at this _beauty guys!" He taunted, lifting up Kenshin's shirt. The small attraction reacted, pushing away the assaulting hands and attempting escape. He was caught, pinned, and forced into the wall, squashed like a bug against a flyswatter that hadn't gone for the kill. His throat was blocked, the rough hand that locked around his skinny neck refused to ease up._

The laughing continued as his shirt was raised once again. His chest was touched with two harsh fingers, pressing and pressing until he choked out a gasp of pain.

"Flat as a board!" The senior slapped his catch's torso.

More laughing...

"It makes me wonder..." A sick smirk framed Kenshin's vision as the student spoke, "If you've got anything down here at all..." A hand was lowered to the lining of his black sports pants. He tugged on the elastic, drawing it down slowly. The hand gripping Kenshin's throat was removed and made its way to assist the other.

Panic had long since taken over his mind and instincts formed one thought:

"Sano!" Kenshin yelled, "Sano! Sa-" The hand returned, cutting off his words and pressing against his Adam's apple. There was no air entering, and none escaping.

Kenshin watched him with pained eyes, gripping a thick forearm and watching those malice twisted orbs burn into him. This man... he was a nothing compared to Sanosuke... He was cruel, a torturer... and he was enjoying himself...

"Come on now, I'm just playing." Those teeth were spaced, jagged almost, and a bit yellow, "Jeff, you got your camera?"

"Right here-" The teen was struck to the floor before he could finish. Kenshin heard the contact of a body hitting the ground, but was incapable of deciphering the cause. He barely had time to think, his thoughts had become hazy from the lack of oxygen and it took him several moments before he realized he was on the floor himself. A loud bang had sounded a spilt second before his knees folded beneath him. Shakily looking up, he found his assaulter struggling to get up, holding his head between two palms. He knew what had happened.

"Get out of here." A dangerous voice ordered, low and angered.

"Sano..." Kenshin coughed out, feeling the pain still fresh on his neck. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, body still quivering from the encounter. If there was one move of his friend's Kenshin knew better than any other, it was the one he had demonstrated to the senior only moments earlier. He had seen it twice, but would never forget its painful and destructive nature. The motion appeared so simple, but always arrived at an unexpected point. Sanosuke had his size and strength advantage over many- he merely had to grab the side of a person's head in his bear-like paws for hands and use momentum and power to slam them into the nearest wall, or solid object. It knocked them senseless for a few minutes, staggering and tripping as they tried to escape. Unless they were stubborn, then they attempted to continue the fight, and would no doubt loose.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears; they were leaving.

Two hands, gentle hands, touched his shoulders and he slumped forward into a broad chest. He didn't know an act so small could be so frightening...

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said into a pink ear, quietly, soothingly, "Kenshin." Strong arms wrapped around him, holding his tiny form close.

"Sano," Kenshin managed, "Th-thank you..." The younger student shushed him and rubbed his back, tracing invisible circles over his trembling skin.

Kenshin was fine... he was only a bit... shaken. That was all...

*****

Sanosuke hummed in his throat, resting his chin lightly against Kenshin's red hair as he read the book before him. His roommate was out, fast asleep, exhausted, settled between his legs and leaning nestled into the crook of his neck. Sweet breaths were drawn and released as the junior dozed, undisturbed.

It was easy to calm Kenshin, but the real task was coaxing him into giving up his homework for the night. Although, once he was seated and warm, his fighting ceased and he quickly drifted away.

Sanosuke finished his chapter with a sigh and placed his book on the puny side table. It wasn't really a side table at all, merely two boxes stacked on top of one another and covered by a throw rug. He had to notice, though, the throw contained quite the interesting design. A samurai wielding a reflecting blade was dropped into a battle stance, eyes strong and piercing. His long hair was lashing out at the air, a fiery red- like Kenshin's, and his clothes were folded in inspirational patterns. The background was a mountainous terrain, waterfalls crashing and rocks jutting outward at artful angles.

Beside the medium height swordsman stood a tall fighter, no other weapon than his fists and strength to defend and fight with. Two red strips flew with the wind, trailing in the currents. It was a dark red bandana- Sanosuke knew it had a purpose, it had to. He looked closer, observing the dark brown eyes below the red strip. They carried a determined and strong-willed spirit.

Kenshin inhaled, shifting in Sanosuke arms.

"Sano..." The sleepy voice emerged, "What time is it?"

"After midnight, we should get some sleep."

"You make me sleep just so I can sleep more?" He leaned back to look up at Sanosuke with slumber burdened eyes.

"Yes," He smiled, "You need it. If all you do is study you're going to run yourself ragged before the end of the semester."

Kenshin suddenly blinked and a bright smile came to his lips. Sanosuke tipped his head to one side in curiosity.

"A 96, Sano." The words didn't seem to make sense... what was he talking about. Sanosuke bent Kenshin's head forward, feeling around for any sign of damage.

"Doesn't look like there's anything here." He concluded, blinking a few more times in thought.

"Sano!" Kenshin swatted his hands away, "You're test! You got a 96."

His test! Of course! He began laughing.

Wait...

A 96? That was great! He pulled Kenshin into a firm embrace, thanking him for all his help. He was lucky to have such a smart- and beautiful- roommate.

Kenshin laughed softly as a clump of brown hair tickled his nose. Sanosuke had a strange hair style, Kenshin thought, but it suited him well. Three wisps of long hair hung from the center of his forehead. He always did find it cute... although 'cute' was a rather strange word to use when addressing another man.

Kenshin reached out to the unruly bunch of silk, threading his fingers through it to find the length.

"Your hair is growing out again, Sano." He smiled, gripping a handful playfully and giving a tug.

"I better watch out then, ne, Kenshin?" Sanosuke smirked.

Kenshin nodded, "You might end up looking like Katsu."

"Well, he's better looking than me, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Kenshin opened his mouth with a bit of shock.

"He is not." He disagreed. Although Kenshin often disagreed merely for the sake of disagreeing, this was not one of those times.

"Oh, come on, long shiny hair, soft eyes, strong and beautiful body, and a nice personality to go along with it. That's more than I have."

"Modest liar." Kenshin pushed up until he was on his knees and facing Sanosuke.

"Would you rather have me arrogant and conceited, with a dash of audacity?" Sanosuke relaxed as Kenshin placed his hands against a bared collar bone and slowly pushed him back onto the mattress.

"Mh, good word," Kenshin breathed in, close enough to rub noses with his dearest friend, "But you already have enough audacity."

"I suppose you're right." Sanosuke smirked aloofly, shifting his hands and placing them upon two firm muscles.

"Pervert..." Kenshin smiled further, not protesting the hands touching his posterior.

"I know," Sanosuke sighed, "But would you want to change me?"

"Never," He whispered.

"Good..."

Kenshin gasped as he realized Sanosuke had stolen yet another kiss from his lips. He had no chance to react- Sanosuke was already getting up. He flopped to the side and bounced lightly on the bed. It was impossible to stop the light blush that captured the pale coloring of his cheeks. Sanosuke was always doing that to him. He didn't mind, really, but it was unexpected and he never imagined he'd be kissed by another male.

What was he doing now? Kenshin watched Sanosuke turn on their stereo and fiddle with the CD changer. It was a nice machine. They had both chipped in and paid for one, and were quite happy they did. Listening to music seemed to keep their concentration and sanity intact. Some classes were rather bothersome.

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled as he heard the beginning tune of an old hit.

"Come on, Kenshin!" Sanosuke helped him off the bed and instantly began dancing with him. Kenshin laughed freely as he was turned around and held close.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog!" Sanosuke sang along, "Was a good friend of mine!"

"Sano!" Kenshin laughed as he was spun in another circle, listening to Sanosuke's singing, which was surprisingly good. Another reason Sanosuke was so lovable, he smothered you with fun and spoiled you with unexpected and enjoyable events. The short man faced his friend, resting his hands in Sanosuke's.

He smiled, barely able to contain the hilarity. They probably looked ridiculous!

"If I were the king of the world! I'll tell you what I'd do!"

"Sano!"

"I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war, and make sweet love to _you!" People liked being around him- no matter what you were doing, if it were with Sanosuke, you didn't feel embarrassed or, say... idiotic? He was so free spirited it was contagious. Kenshin figured he had caught the __disease._

"You know I love the ladies!"

"Liar!" Kenshin tossed his head back with laughter.

"Love to have my fun!" Sanosuke's smile grew at the feedback.

"We know!"

"I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider, a straight shootin' son of a gun!"

"Lie!"

"I said a straight shootin' son of a gun!" The tall junior held Kenshin's hands securely in his, moving him around the room to the beat of the music.

"Repeat it all you want it's still a lie!"

Sanosuke joined him in laughing, moving them back and forth across the soft carpet. Kenshin loved this- it was fun! The long haired student sang along with him:

"Joy to the world... all the boys and girls. Joy to the fishies in the deep blue sea- joy to you and me..."

Both tumbled onto Sanosuke's bed when the song ended, Kenshin resting beneath the broad shoulders and holding onto the loose white shirt draped around his friend. His legs dangled over the edge of the thin mattress as he inhaled, taking the smell of Sanosuke's shampoo with him. His back was supported by sturdy arms.

Kenshin blinked his eyes open, a bit surprised once again. Another kiss? Strange, Sanosuke didn't normally kiss him twice on the same day. He usually received a peck every few days to a week. His blush returned, darker this time.

"Thank you, Kenshin..." Sanosuke whispered into his ear.

"What for?"

"For making me happier than I've ever been... Kenshin, I just wanted to let you know how much that means to me." The man took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sweet skin.

Kenshin's eyes softened. He had always hoped he made Sanosuke as happy as Sanosuke made him... He figured that was the answer- the one he wanted, too. If he had been any more pleased he might have wept, but instead he settled for embracing the taller male with his thin arms.

*****

Christmas vacation! An entire month off to do whatever you wanted! Normally Kenshin went home on breaks, but Christmas was different. Last year he asked Sanosuke if he would be visiting his family, and was given a simple 'no' in response. He had pestered the boy until he explained why.

When the answer was that his father abused him, Kenshin slowed his prying pace. Sanosuke explained he wasn't going back. He would finish college, get his degree and have a job he could survive with.

Since then, Kenshin always remained with Sanosuke during the month of break- he didn't want to leave him for an entire 30 days knowing he'd be by himself. So he'd call his guardian, Hiko, the man who had adopted him when he was 7, and say he'd see him sometime in February.

He stretched as he entered the lounge. It was warm in there and he easily spotted Sanosuke lying on the couch, reading by the blazing fireplace. They appeared to be the only two there.

Ah, perfect opportunity! He snuck up behind the couch as silently as he could, making sure his sweat pants didn't brush any chairs or tables to alert the settled man.

Steady... slowly...

He pounced! Over the back of the couch he went and nearly tackled his prey, and would have, if it weren't for the two hands that reached out and grabbed him tightly around his waist.

"Oro!" He squeaked as the fluids in his stomach flipped the opposite way his body went. The cushions of the sofa supported him gently as he became aware of what had happened.

"You knew I was there!" Kenshin pouted.

"Of course I did, I heard you yawn." Sanosuke hummed into his neck, kissing the pale skin tenderly, causing Kenshin to emit a small laugh.

"What?" Sanosuke pulled back, looking down at the tiny form beneath him.

"Your hair... it... tickles." Was there any other way to phrase that? If there was, Kenshin couldn't seem to find it. Sanosuke still hadn't got a hair cut... and it had been several months!

"Well sorry." He apologized playfully as Kenshin ran his fingers through the thick coffee colored forest.

"I think I like it this way."

"What, more to hold onto?" Sanosuke chuckled.

"Sano!" Sanosuke received a swat on the shoulder.

"Ow, you pack more muscle behind those arms than one would think," He rubbed the now stinging area, "So, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home on vacations."

"I wanted to keep you company. You said you were going to stay here so I figured it would be fun."

"You sweet little- come 'er!" Sanosuke pulled the now struggling Kenshin closer, brushing his sides with the lightest of touches.

"You are so ridiculously ticklish it's not funny!" Sanosuke gave a catlike grin as his 'author' squirmed and laughed under his assault.

"That's unfair!" The red head gasped out, placing a foot against Sanosuke's chest and pushing him back. He caught the grinning Sanosuke by surprise and smacked him in the side of the face with a pillow he had been leaning against.

"And you're so ridiculously off guard it's not funny!" Kenshin tackled the tall student onto the other side of the couch.

"You... bean!" Sanosuke laughed.

"Bean?" Kenshin furrowed his brow, wondering where that name came from and what its significance was, he looked to Sanosuke, "Bean?"

"You jump like one." Sanosuke sighed.

"Since when do beans jump?" He leaned back as Sanosuke sat up, and he sank down to straddle strong hips lightly.

"Never seen Mexican jumping beans?" He questioned, picking up a can of pop that had been sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"No..." Kenshin watched him take a long drink before placing the can back out of his sight.

"I'll buy you some one day. Then you can see what I'm talking about. After that you'll have to be careful, you might end up with little objects jumping around in your boxers when you wake up in the morning." He laughed in his throat.

"You're cruel." Kenshin's eyelids lowered halfway, unimpressed.

"I'm _cruel?"_

"Well... only sometimes." Kenshin's trademark smile flashed upon his face.

"_Thank you, I feel _so_ much better."_

"You hungry?" Kenshin asked suddenly, changing the subject quicker than a heartbeat. Sanosuke grimaced for a brief moment of confusion before the slight weight that had occupied his lap disappeared and went practically bounding down the halls.

"Come on, Sano! Let's go out for supper!" He called back. Sanosuke shook his head at Kenshin's sudden burst of ideas, rising to his feet and taking his book and pop can with him.

A Christmas meal didn't sound like a bad idea...

*****

Kenshin pulled on a nightshirt, dropping his T into a basket beside the door. He folded his sweat pants- they could be worn for lounging tomorrow since he had only worn them for a few hours.

He tugged a sleeve of his tan boxers down and watched Sanosuke snooze on the small bed to the left of their tiny room. The bright spirited junior had been out for at least twenty minutes now. Kenshin smiled and padded across the floor to him, drawing the book from loose fingers and placing it aside. Sanosuke never did use bookmarks: he hoped the man would remember what page he was on when he woke tomorrow.

"Merry Christmas, Sano." Kenshin kissed him affectionately, "I love you."

"You too... Kenshin..." The sleep laden reply rose from a still unconscious Sanosuke. Funny...he looked years younger while resting...

He wondered how long it would be before Sanosuke told him... He would wait- it was Sanosuke's choice.

***** (One year later.) *****

Kenshin nodded his head to the rhythm of the song playing in the background. Some teachers took the 'vacation' out of vacation. He had to write a daily diary of his Christmas break... there wasn't much to be said. That is unless the teacher wanted to hear about how Sanosuke continued to snatch kisses from him and give him an occasional 'love pat'.

Most of his time was spent around the dorms- with his roommate, who was currently reading... again. His bright violet eyes examined Sanosuke. He was lying on his back, one leg drawn up, book held above face, and free hand resting over his bare abdomen. He was shirtless... only wearing boxers and a fairly new pair of jeans.

Kenshin gasped, startling Sanosuke out of his reading.

"What?" He asked, sweeping his eyes over the 'future author' in concern. Kenshin had his mouth covered with a hand, holding in his laughter. How funny! He had aroused himself by looking at Sanosuke!

"Kenshin... are you... laughing?"

He nodded stiffly, almost choking. He set his journal aside, glad his body had calmed so quickly, and laid back into his blankets with a heavy sigh. He heard shifting, and soon footsteps. His bed complained with a slight noise as another weight was placed upon it.

"Well that's better than what I was thinking." Sanosuke admitted, brushing red bangs away from that beautiful face he never tired of seeing.

"Mmmm..." Kenshin drew a deep breath and captured Sanosuke's hand in his own. He watched him for a moment, eyes and features smiling, and before Sanosuke knew it he leaned up and grabbed a quick kiss. The man blinked, dumbly almost, and gazed at Kenshin inquiringly.

"Merry Christmas... thought I'd surprise you..."

"And you did an excellent job of it." Sanosuke leaned forward and returned the gift, but when Kenshin found the present hadn't ended immediately like all the others, he closed his eyes.

It felt... nice. The pressure was enough to draw a pleased moan from his throat and allow his hands to burry themselves into sleek strands of brown silk. Their mouths moved, lips meeting and teeth bumping skin.

"Hm, I suppose... this does call for mistletoe. After all... it is the season." Sanosuke breathed into the kiss. Kenshin didn't seem to care a great deal- he was too busy.

The contact never broke as an object was placed over Kenshin's red mop of hair.

"Sano," Kenshin gasped, jumping at the cold hand on his abdomen, "That's... your book... "

"Hmmm... I know."

Kenshin reached up, taking the book and breaking the kiss to look at the cover. He panted as he smiled.

"_Mistletoe Gardens?" Kenshin read the title and looked at the picture of the well-known piece of holiday green._

"Iya, Kenshin..." Sanosuke received his roommate's attention, "Merry Christmas, I love you."

His eyes threatened with tears of happiness, but Kenshin fought them off. Now wasn't the time for those. The jerk had heard him last Christmas, and waited an entire year to return those words! What a lovable jackass!

"Sano-"

A snap interrupted him. He paused and wondered what it came from, that is, until his hair fanned out. His tie had snapped... Although the loss of the restraint surprised him, Sanosuke didn't appear to mind, and ran his fingers through the shimmering fire-locks.

"My... my tie..." It was the only one he had...

Sanosuke admired the perfection before leaning forward, "I'll buy you a new one..."

"Promise?" Kenshin's bright eyes turned to him, gleaming like radiant gems at the bottom of a river. They were stunning...

"Promise."

***** Owari *****

Merry New Year and a Happy Christmas! 

...

When it gets here...

*****


End file.
